


Stark Heir

by Fluvan_120



Series: Harry Potter AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Humour, Aunt May being a legend, Avengers AU, Avengers Family, Crossover, Depression?, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Feels?, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts Houses, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Other - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Tony has a heart, a round of applause for Howard Starks A+ parenting, trigger warning, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluvan_120/pseuds/Fluvan_120
Summary: Tony Stark was many things; Genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist. A father was not one of them! just imagine how much of a shocker it was to hear about a child that was his from Britain and the conditions said child was living through. Or better yet, finding out he has two?





	1. Chapter 1.)

**Author's Note:**

> P E R I S H  
> I haven't slept properly in two days... Also, I promised myself that this was going to be like a 5,000 word Chapter, but meh. shit happens and I do apologise for my shitty writing skills and grammar.

Unedited

It had been a few stressful weeks for the owner of Stark Industries. Being dragged to meetings. skipping out on said meetings. returning with a scowl and some pain from pepper's punches and smacks he's received. Meetings in general and who could forget! meeting assholes that want nothing but money and to have the title ‘Stark’ on their business/deals. 

It was tiresome and draining. Losing brain cells over pointless banter whilst trying to keep a profile. And what profile is that? Tony knew but didn’t give a fuck. The profile of being a professional businessman, but he didn’t like that at times. And A lesson learned to be on his best behaviour thanks to Pepper kicking the shit out of him. because he arrived at one meeting with no pants and drunk, to him, it wasn't that big of a deal. Pepper had other thoughts.

Apart from all those problems, he was quite happy to lock himself away with his inventions and music. The only time he gets to be himself and can destroy shit with minimal consequences. 

That was, until today.

Since then, Tony has been trying to be ignoring everyone. listening to his music and 'fixing' his iron-man suit for the past week. He was not at all surprised when Pepper strolled through his workshop with a purpose. 

Pepper asked Jarvis to turn the music off as she stood a few feet away from Tony, glaring at him. Tony didn’t bother looking up as he continued tinkering around with some blasters. “Are you going to finally do some work?” Pepper asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tony continued with his weapon, “What do you think I’m doing?” Tony said with sass, not bothering to look up from his task.

Pepper sighed. “You have an interview in two hours, please be ready by then.”

Tony hummed in response, allowing Pepper to leave and resume the music. She's exhausted and didn’t want to start an argument with her boss, let alone get fired for trying to do her job. A part of her knows she won’t because she and Tony were friends. The other part was her anxiety and sometimes doubt if she even wants to be there.

Tony continued his. Not noticing his music turning off, he dropped a small blaster when Jarvis's spoke. Tony dropped his blaster causing it to shoot a hole through the wall. He cursed under his breath.

“Sir.” Jarvis said, “Bruce would like for you to meet him in his lab. He said it was urgent.”

Tony’s brows furrowed in confusion,” Did he state why?”

“Negative. He didn’t explain in further detail. Will I tell him you’re on your way?”

Tony stood up while wiping his oil covered hands on some old cloth he had lying around. “Yes,” tony said while grabbing his phone and checking the time, heading to his private elevator. Not bothering to talk with the Cap, who was currently making a smoothie. Tony rushed past him and headed towards his bedroom and to change from his dirty clothes.

Cap stood in the doorway with a strawberry smoothie. “Is everything alright?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Steve glared at tony when he started cursing under his breath when he put his shirt on backwards. “Bruce said he needed to see me. Said it was urgent.” Tony explained whilst walking past cap and heading back towards the elevator. Steve was a little concerned but stayed behind, knowing it wasn’t any of his business. He couldn’t help thinking of what could be so bad that tony had to change his clothes.

As soon as the doors opened, Tony walked down the min hallway, taking a sharp left and heading inside Bruce’s office. “That is the quickest I have seen you move in the past week,” Pepper joked, turning her head with a small smile.

“You even changed?” she mumbled while looking at Tony’s attire, not bothering to think about why the hell he would change when he was contempt to walk around naked if given the chance. “Figured I would, otherwise you’d kick my ass, Omit.” Oh, how he hated those pointy back high heels that pepper wore.

Pepper snorted before returning to her usual self, waiting for Tony to take a seat next to her. Once seated, Tony averted his whole attention to the man across from him. Bruce let out a shuddering breath before he spoke. “I was informed that a family had claimed that their nephew was your son.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at this. “so, nothing new out of the ordinary?” tony relaxed while leaning against the leather chair before his brain clicked a few of these pieces together. “Wait. Are you saying he is my son?” tony asked, Disbelief written all over his face.

Bruce inhaled before looking at Tony dead in the eye. “It might be possible, yes.”

Tony froze at hearing those words.

“I have gathered some blood and saliva samples, as is required.” Bruce gave him a pointed look, “The results won’t be ready for another twenty or so minuets.”

Tony hadn’t uttered a word, even listening to what Bruce had said before he looked at Pepper, “Why are you here, anyway?” he asked, not caring for the small crack in his voice as Pepper straightened herself. “His Uncle wants to talk about payment.”

Tony scoffed at that, knowing that everyone who had claimed to be his kid or had one of his wanted nothing but Money. Of course, no bragging rights seeing as he had a few enemies that would love to harm him, but his possible kid? Tony didn’t even want to think about it.

Tony’s attention returned to Bruce. “Where are they?”

Bruce pointed past Tony’s head, signalling that they were in the furthest lab down the hall where a few machines were currently positioned. Tony looked and noticed Clint and one Security guard where around that area. “Clint?” he asked nobody as he gave both pepper and Bruce a confused look

. 

“We… We had some difficulties with the Uncle’s behaviour… and his fat son.” Bruce spoke while rushing the last part, causing pepper to snort. “That’s an understatement. Kid looks like a beach ball dipped in diabetes.” Pepper retorted with a small grin when both men in the room snorted in response.

Bruce groaned, causing tony to raise his brow while Peppers attitude became serious. “When I first meet them, Harry- “

“Harry?” Tony interrupted Bruce as he nodded his head. “That’s his name, Harry Potter.” Bruce clarified as he sent him a glare for interrupting. “He wasn’t breathing and had a limp. Not to mention the black eye and scratches on his neck.” Bruce spoke , already seeing Tony’s mood change while pepper’s knuckles became whiter than normal.

“Are you implying what- “

“Yes.” Bruce cut him off before he could raise his voice any louder.

“He said he fell down the stairs and claimed to have some bug bites on his neck where he’s been scratching none-stop.” Bruce tried to explain, breathing so his green associate wouldn’t pay them a visit.

Before either of the other two occupants in the room knew what was happening, Tony rose from his seat and left the room. ‘Shit!” Pepper panicked while both her and Bruce chased after the man who was most likely going to commit murder.

Clint was inside the room, glaring at the three whilst standing near the green-eyed child, before he saw the door swing open with force and heard a snap. Tony walked up to the large man and punched him square in the face, causing a sickening crack to resonate through the room.

As the obese man went to sit up and start yelling, even throw in a few swings at his attacker. Tony grabbed him by the collar and punched him again, knocking him out cold. wiping his hand, he proceeded to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. ignoring the screaming from the too skinny woman and a fat blond haired kid.

“Pep was right, you do look like a beach ball,” Tony smirked, not before he felt a clip around his head, speak of the devil.

“Dammit Tony! - “she was cut off by Clint clapping his hands with a proud smirk, he stopped when pepper glared at him. She was pissed, and he didn’t want to deal with after that little stunt Tony pulled.

“What?” Tony asked while shrugging, causing everyone in the room, plus Bruce and the security guard who was in the hallway to freeze. “He tripped into my fist. Twice.” Tony explained while Clint snorted.

Pepper raised an eyebrow before pinching the bridge of her nose and grabbing her phone. “Keep an eye on him! I have to cancel the meeting and re-schedule it.” She hissed at Clint, he nodded in understanding when she left the room. Bruce made his way into the room when a beeping rang through the air.

“Beautiful form, by the way.” Clint said with a cheeky grin while tony gave out a short exhale with a smirk. “Thanks,” He mumbled, flexing his fingers and rubbing his wrist before turning his attention towards Clint and the child next to him, freezing in place with wide eyes.

“Tony…” Bruce Spoke as he held a piece of paper. with a brief glance at the nervous male, he held out his hand, studying the features of the green-eyed child.

For some reason, he wasn’t afraid of him as he stared at Tony with silent thanks and awe, not fear. Tony couldn’t help the smirk as he tore his eyes away from the child that looked so much like him. The only difference he could see was the eye colour, skin colour and the strange scar. apart from that, he looked so much like tony did when he was younger.

He already knew by the looks that he was his kid. But when he read the result’s he couldn’t help his eyes widening. “Positive…” Tony whispered while looking at the kid. “Holy Fuck… You’re my kid.”

Somewhere in the building, Steve sneezed while washing the dishes, causing him to drop the spoon. With a faraway look with his brows furrowed, he knew why he sneezed. “Tony…” he whispered with a small sneer.

»»————- ————-«« »»————- ————-«« »»————- ————-««

Pain. That’s all harry could sum up, agonizing pain. Harry had failed to cook his Uncles eggs the way he liked them, soft boil. And if that didn’t help, hi uncle was in a foul mood, something that harry had learned at a young age to avoid. Alas, he had left the eggs in the water a few minuets too late which resulted to him lying on the ground.

Vernon Dursley swung his leg back as far as he could before connecting, causing two of his ribs to crack in the process. If harry wasn’t winded now, he would’ve screamed. The only problem with that is e would’ve received a far worse punishment, and Harry did not want it, not again.

Vernon grunted in anger as he grabbed the child by his hair and punched him in the face a few times. Once done, Vernon slammed the cupboard door opened and threw him in, locking it and threatening the child. Harry didn’t hear, he was in too much pain now to care and trying his damn best to breath.

’Exhale,’ Harry thought while trying to push as much air out of his lungs before taking small shallow breaths. “DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!” Vernon screamed as harry tried his best to sit up. “Y-Yes uncle Vernon.” Harry rasped out as the small grate on the cupboard door snapped shut. He was welcomed with the darkness and a tiny flicker of light.

It took all Harry’s willpower to stay awake. His ankle hurt when he tried to stand, thanks to his cousins’ large foot from earlier in the evening. with a few shallow breaths, Harry closed his eye, (seeing as his other one was swollen) and decided to have a small nap.

Unfortunately, Harry was woken up to the cupboard door being flung open and him being dragged across the cheap nasty carpet. Rug burn is always the worst, having lint and inside your wounds can cause an infection .

After shoving the child, Vernon took a seat with a smug look on his face and holding something. Harry sat up and looked into his uncle’s eyes, seeing the hungry and greedy look before inspecting the item he held.

“Today, I had decided to maw the lawn, seeing as you were being punished.” Vernon hissed, sending a glare towards Harry. “and amongst looking for the gas canister I happened to stumble upon a box.”

Harry Shuddered at how sinister his uncle looked. “Would you like to know what was inside this particular box?” Vernon asked. “be wrong, but I’m guessing it’s that book in your hand along with your shitty personality.” Harry replied with a raised eyebrow before he covered his mouth.

In one swift motion, harry muffled his cry of pain when something hard had connected his back. Harry open his non-swollen eye a fraction to see Vernon place Dudley’s wooden cane down the side of the couch, causing him to groan before sitting up and starring at his uncle’s beady little pig eyes.

“As I was saying. I went through the box and found out it belonged to your mothers.” Vernon said, causing harry to freeze. With a smirk, Vernon pretended to inspect the book. “And this here is her journal. You’d be surprised about what’s inside it.”

Harry had to bite down his tongue to refrain from the number of remarks and sarcastic comments he could say. But, he stayed silent for fear of being punished, or worst.

“Turns out, your mother was nothing but a whore! Cheating on your ‘Father’, Getting pregnant with someone else’s child.” Vernon spoke as he got off the chair and grabbed Harry by the hair, dragging him to this cupboard. “And tomorrow, we’re going to America to see your real father!” Harry was stunned, confused and Hurt. He didn’t care about him being dragged or kicked now, he was too focused on the possibility that what his uncle said means he could escape. Once he was thrown against the wall of his cupboard did he notice that his uncle was still talking.

“-Tony Stark! Of all people!” he said in awe, slamming the door and locking it in the process. Harry blinked a few times before rubbing his sore back, being gentle over the welt marks from the cane he had received mere moments ago.

From what he could gather with his uncle cheering, Harry was confused on who the hell this Tony Stark was. He couldn’t help the small amount of hope rising in his chest, that what his uncle had said was true. He needed that journal to better understand who he is, and why he was lied to about his heritage/family.

~~~

Harry must’ve fallen asleep again because he was woken up to his cousin kicking the door and talking about first class seats that his father had gotten in such short notice. Harry didn’t care as he was currently making waffles for the Dursley’s, sneaking an apple into his pants pocket while cleaning the kitchen.

Before leaving the house, harry given one of Dudley’s old jackets and some concealer to hide the bruise before leaving for the airport. Said ride was filled with his uncle and Dudley taking about the various foods they can eat. Petunia had said a few things about some plants that harry didn't care about.

When they arrived at the airport, the family walked (Slowly) to their destination an hour early. Harry was nervous and ecstatic, he’s never been in a plane nor has he ever saw one. It didn’t help when his cousin kept talking about facts, saying stuff about faulty plans and so forth.

Harry looked at the clock. Three minutes before boarding the plan. He didn’t have first class seats like the whales and scarecrow, but he was happy to be alone for once. they went to the counter, showing their passports and ticket. the lady behind the counter was smiling, only faltering a little when she saw harry.

The family waited for the line to disappear, allowing Harry to pull Dudley aside. “I’ve put up a lot of your shit, Dudley. No anymore” Harry warned the large child whilst continuing to walk behind him. Luckily, if he did manage to slip past and find his parents, he’d have boarded and wouldn't have to deal with any shit until later.

“Or what?” Dudley challenged, making sure to step on Harry’s foot in the process. Said child rolled his eyes before grabbing a candy bar he had nicked out of Petunia’s secret stash. she kept them hidden in the kitchen for her little Duddy-kins.

Without a word, harry shoved past his cousin and threw the chocolate bar towards Dudley’s feet and continued walking. He smirked to himself as various loud protests ran throughout the small walkway. Harry looked back to see Dudley trying to grab the chocolate bar.

“Good Morning!” a small blonde woman with thinned rimmed glasses greeted harry. He smiled in return before showing her his ticket and a small slip of paper, giving permission to board the plane. Once he had gotten comfortable with his seating arrangement. Sue, the blonde-haired lady gave him a bottle of water and a packet of chips before leaving him to continue her work.

7.6 hours later Harry left the plane with a smile, waving goodbye to all the staff. When he saw Sue, she gave him a packet of chips. “Please, be careful.” She whispered while Harry paled and walked away, trying his best to give her a smile on the way out. When Harry reached the entrance, he was greeted by his uncle who quickly and quietly yanked him by the hair and soon followed them without a word.

When they had left the airport and checked into the hotel, Vernon ordered take-out and gave nothing to Harry. He was kind of glad too, with the amount that the male Dursley's ate would make any healthy human sick.

Seeing how there was only to beds in the small hotel room, Harry was getting himself ready for the night when Vernon blocked the bathroom door entrance. Harry gulped while taking a few steps back from him. “How dare you!” Vernon hissed.

Harry's confused as Vernon continued to glare at him, making his way inside and locking the door behind him. Harry's scared and knew that this wasn’t going to end well.

”you humiliated Dudley at the airport! Not only that but threatened him!” Vernon’s face started changing from red to a light purple, he was furious. “What’s your point?” harry hissed back, not noticing the bottles of various objects on the counter starting to shake. Vernon snapped and grabbed Harry by the throat, suspending him in the air before slamming him against the door, missing the hook by a fraction.

Harry tried his best to claw at his uncle’s hands, only for him to tighten his grip and scratch his neck. With another thud against the door, harry let go as his vision started to go blurry. “You’re a mistake and will never amount to anything in life.” Vernon hissed before throwing harry onto the ground, making sure to claw at his skin in the process before leaving the room.

After coughing and struggling for breath, Harry couldn’t help but cry. He had almost died! And those words hit him like a knife in his heart. He didn’t regret what he did to Dudley, but, he had enough and didn’t care where his uncle took him the next day. Anywhere is better than with them.

The next morning was a rush, Vernon had ‘coughed’ when he punched Harry in the lungs again with his already, possible broken/fractured ribs because Vernon found the empty chip packet that Harry ate sometime during the night when they were all asleep. The family were currently driving through Malibu and Harry enjoyed it. Having to ignore his family, he was able to see some of the most amazing and beautiful sights. Even if it was all for a few brief seconds, they were enough for him.

The feeling of dread started arising throughout Harry's body when the GPS declared they were close to their destination.

Harry didn’t know what to do or think, would this man be his real father? Would he like him? Was he mean like Vernon? Will he throw him away and forget he ever existed? From what Vernon had said, it sounded like he didn’t even want to be a part of Harry’s life. All these negative thoughts and then some cause the small child to stare at his feet. Does every 10-year-old have to deal with this sort of issue?

The next few minuets went by, and not before long they had arrived at one of the tallest building he had ever seen in his life. With nerves about as strong as a Bacteria. Harry froze for a second when he remembered last night’s encounter with his uncle and the markings on his neck to prove it.

”Get over here, boy!” Vernon growled, yanking Harry’s hoodie and shoving him. Harry didn’t say anything as he was being dragged towards the building, known as Stark Industries. Harry was about ready to run when he saw a few security guards as tall as the doors.

He wanted nothing more than curl up into a ball and cry, even when dragged to the front desk. The lady that was behind frowned at Vernon when she saw that Harry was being dragged.

“Can I help you?” the lady asked with a strained smile and a small glare, either Vernon didn’t notice, or he didn't care, he straightened his shirt. “this little freak here,” He gestured towards Harry who has completely covered his face and neck “Is Tony Stark’s son.” Harry didn’t need to see that his uncle was grinning like he saw the biggest chocolate bar in the world. The woman behind the counter raised an eyebrow while grabbing the phone. “May I speak to Clint, Please?” she asked while turning her attention towards harry.

she hung up the phone after mumbling an ‘in person’ and gestured towards the seat across from her. “Please take a se-“ she was cut off when Vernon slammed his hand on the counter, causing her to jump from her seat. “I didn’t ask for Clint. I want to see Tony. NOW!” Vernon yelled with a blue face, causing the girl to blink a few times.

as quick as lightning, the lady stood up from her seat and grabbed Vernon’s collar, pulling him towards her. Harry was shocked and amazed at what was happening, such strength. “Listen here you fat fuck- “she was cut off by a hand covering her mouth. “Katie. Calm down.” A man whispered while the lady, Katie, released Vernon.

”How dare you threaten me!” Vernon screamed, Petunia and Dudley were both standing behind him as if to support him through that whole situation, causing Harry to roll his eyes. “Threaten you?! YOU’RE LUCKY I DON’T CAVE YOUR FUCKING SKULL IN!” Katie screamed back, restraining herself from punching the living shit out her next punching bag thanks to the mysterious man with a bow slung across his back.

A few minutes went by and the whole situation was dealt with when a Security guard came in. Harry wasn’t paying attention because he had found a small fish tank and decided to watch them. “Get over here, boy!” Vernon shouted as harry jumped. Quickly he limped back towards his uncle in silence.

The man with the bow on his back rose and eyebrow at the small child wearing baggy clothes, not to mention almost holding his chest in a protective manner and limping. “My name is Clint, and I’ll take you to see Dr Banner.” The man said, causing Vernon to scoff. “Well, hurry it up then!” harry glanced at Clint and notice his hand twitched.

, Harry walked a few steps in front of the Dursley’s while Clint directed them towards the Elevators. “What’s your name, kid?” Clint asked, causing Harry to flinch. Clint’s eyebrows furrowed a fraction before giving the child a small smile. “H-Harry,” He whispered while averting his attention elsewhere, making sure to cover his face further with his hoodie.

Clint knew something was wrong but pushed it aside for the time being. “Nice name,” Clint smiled, pressing the button and waiting for the life doors to open. “Can’t this think hurry up?” Petunia screeched while running her fingers through Dudley’s greasy hair. Clint ignored her while crossing his arms.

When the doors opened, the Dursley's shoved past both Clint and Harry, causing the small child to stumble and land on the floor, he cried out in pain and struggled to breathe. Clint didn’t hesitate and helped Harry up, checking for anything, only to gasp with widening eyes. A black bruise covered the child’s eye, covered with concealer along with some deep scratches across and bruising on his throat.

Harry pulled away from Clint and covered his face and neck before entering the Elevator. Vernon grabbed the back of Harry’s arm and pinched him as hard as he could, soon twisting it when Clint gave him a worrying glance. Harry didn’t utter a single word, he stood and bit his tongue as hard as he could without crying out in pain. Clint leaned against the door with a murderous glare towards the family, not including harry.

”What were your names again?” Clint asked, not daring to remove eye contact with Vernon. After Vernon introduced his family - excluding Harry in the process - Clint continued glaring at them before opening the elevator doors and started walking down the hallway. Clint leads them to the back room with the appropriate equipment to perform DNA testing. Before entering, a man with a loose fitting grey shirt and baggy pants was drinking coffee straight out of the pot without a care in the world. Clint cleared his throat to catch the other male’s attention, causing him to choke and double over.

”Everyone, Dr Banner.” Clint half-assed introduced the still heaving man while walking inside the room to talk to the security guard in private, not before giving an encouraging smile and pat on the back to Banner. Dr Banner turned around while wiping his eyes before putting his glasses on and turning towards the family, letting out a startled cry when he was only a foot away from Vernon. “Uh… Yeah… Hi?” he asked with a confused smile rather than introduced before glaring at Clint from the corner of his eye. “I’m uh, guessing you’re here for the… the um… DNA testing and all that?” Banner said waving a wand around in a weird motion before awkwardly standing near his table.

Vernon scoffed, “Is this a joke?” he asked Clint who had given him half his attention whilst the other was currently decided what doughnut he should steal. “Hmm. Oh, no this is serious business. We wouldn’t want greedy bastards to walk in and demand something without legitimate proof.” Clint replied with a cocky smile before averting his attention away and ignoring the angry snorting coming from the large male in the room. Harry refrained from laughing at the jab towards his uncle and said man’s reaction from hearing the truth. With a small smile, Banner grabbed some papers to make it look like he was busy before looking at the children. “I’m guessing you want me to check the smaller one?” He asked, pointing at Harry with his pen. Clint scoffed, “Well it isn’t the other one, Bruce. He looks like his father.” Clint snorted before giving himself a high five and continuing his mental debate while the security guard had left the room.

Harry couldn’t help snorting, trying his best to cover it with a cough. Vernon was angry while Dudley sat in silence, trying his hardest to understand what Clint had said. Petunia was about ready to let the other men and her freak of a nephew have a piece of her mind. Before his uncle could do anything, Bruce had helped Harry towards the seat in the middle of the room.

”Bruce.” Clint called out to the nervous male, signalling to him with a quick shake to his head.

Bruce looked at harry and apologised as he made his way over to the bowman, before leaning towards Clint. “When this is over, I need you to give him an X-ray across his chest and to check out the other things,” Clint whispered, signalling his eye and throat. Bruce’s eyes to flash green for a brief second before he composed himself.

Harry watched Bruce grab a few things and collect some blood from him, not to mention a swab of inside his mouth. He didn’t dare to look at his aunty and uncle, he could feel their eyes drilling into the back of his skull. Instead, he watched Clint inhale a whole doughnut and eating it as fast as possible before Bruce noticed. His eyes caught Harry’s for a brief second, he winked and made a gesture to keep quiet. Bruce turned at the right time to see a few sprinkles on Clint’s face, making him freeze in place. Bruce proceeded to slap Clint over his head while finishing up his task.

Harry giggled at the men in the room before silencing himself when he heard his uncle growling behind him. Bruce was tempted to start yelling when Clint had shoved a doughnut in his mouth earning him another smack. Harry flinched when he saw Bruce walking towards him, causing him to pull the hoodie over his face.

Bruce cleared his throat, grabbing some wet cloths and paper towel, he has yet to see the child face due to the oversized jacket. “Are you hurt?” Bruce asked softly, taking a seat on his little stool and waiting for Harry’s response. shaking his head, Bruce nodded in understanding, sending Clint a worrying glance in the process. “We need to make sure you’re okay,” Clint chimed in, ignoring the harsh glare from Bruce when he started eating a cinnamon doughnut.

Harry didn’t move, knowing that if he revealed what his uncle did to him a few days ago, he would have to deal with his uncle again, he didn’t want that. But, Both Bruce and Clint have been nice to him since he had first arrived, a stranger.

Bruce rubbed his temple, a headache forming from lack of sleep.

"Hey... uh, Harry." Bruce yawned, causing the green-eyed child to move his head a fraction. "if it’s not too much trouble. could you... could you remove the hoodie, please?"

Harry hesitated before removing his hoodie with shaky hands. he avoided eye contact when he heard the older male's breath hitch, immediately regretting his decision. Vernon cleared his throat. "The boy fell down the stairs," he answered before anyone in the room. Petunia looked down at Harry, "He's fine, nothing but a bruise." she spat, causing Clint to stand with a hard glare.

Bruce was already in front of Clint, trying his best to calm him down. "Must be the most dangerous and ABUSIVE stairs to have caused this much damaged!" Clint shouted in pure rage, allowing Bruce to push him away from the family. Bruce was struggling to keep the Hulk contained. He was so angry at how Harry's supposed family could do something like this to a child no-less!

Clint snapped out of his rage when he noticed Bruce was breathing hard, soon calming down when given a cup of coffee. "This is ridiculous! how long until those results are ready?!" Petunia snapped, causing harry to cringe how his aunt's screeching voice. Bruce glared before grabbing some equipment and scanning Harry's chest. "Hey!" Clint yelled, causing the family to turn to him. "Shut up!" he warned, knowing what would happen if they didn't learn to keep their mouths shut. Bruce walked over to the computer, with-holding a gasp when he noticed three fractured ribs.

He couldn't do it anymore, Bruce's face started to turn green from all the anger. he covered his face as he fell onto his knees with a loud groan, it was inhuman. The security guard ran inside the room and grabbed Bruce, walking to the Dr's office. Clint let out a few shaky breaths whilst checking the results on the computer. no wonder Bruce almost lost control, Clint wasn't far behind him. "I'm calling the police..." Clint muttered, grabbing the phone and already dialling. he suddenly froze, ignoring the protests of the family when he saw harry shaking. no. he had a plan.

Slamming the phone back into place, Clint ran towards harry and gently grabbed him by the shoulders, noticing the young boy's flinch. "Breath with me, okay?" Clint whispered, soon inhaling slowly, and exhaling. Harry followed along with difficulty, slowly calming down. "Good. It's okay, You're Okay, You're safe and you're strong. stronger than anyone I know." Clint whispered while running his hand through Harry's hair, trying his best to calm him down.

"Unhand him!" Vernon yelled, grabbing Clint's forearm and forcibly removing it. Clint reacted by grabbing the man’s arm, twisting it and pinning it against his back. "Touch me again and I'll brake it." Clint hissed dangerously. The larger man started whimpering. Clint let him go when he remembered that children were present, causing him to almost fall face first into the ground. Almost. Bruce returned with laboured breath, eyes immediately landing on both Harry and Clint. he was trying his absolute best not to look at the other family, afraid he'll scare Harry and ruin whatever little trust he had gained. "'m Sorry..."Harry whispered, causing Clint to fall beside the child and stroking his hair again. "It’s not your fault," he whispered. 

Harry fought back the tears as hard as he could. he didn't want these nice men to know how weak he was. he knew this was all his fault and he couldn't help but feel guilty, he didn't deserve to be treated so nicely. But at the same time, it was comforting and so foreign.

"Jarvis!" Bruce called out, causing the family to stare at him with confusion. "Sir, " Jarvis replied, earning shocked gasps, "How may I assist you?"

"Inform Tony that his presence is required and to meet me in my office. it's urgent." Bruce said, grabbing a doughnut before turning his attention towards Clint. "You okay with this lot?" Clint smirked, biting a chunk of Bruce's doughnut with a nod. with a gasp, Bruce proceeded to slap his arm before handing one to Harry with a gentle smile, "I won’t be long," he whispered, "I promise." Before turning his attention back to the Dursley's. "The results should be ready soon. until then, sit down and shut up." Bruce sauntered out of the room and disappeared down the hall.

Clint ruffed Harry's hair gently as he rose from his place, crossing his arms and glaring at the three other occupants. "One word." Clint warned.

"I b-"

"One word! and I'll shoot you, so help me god!"

Vernon shut his mouth and glared at both Harry and Clint. The room was quiet, before Harry offered some of his doughnut to Clint, causing said man to melt and refuse. That was Until Tony Stark came barrelling into the room and proceeded to punch Vernon in the face twice.

he was not going to lie, he had quite enjoyed watching the scene unfold. but when his attention averted towards Harry, he was a little shocked to see the child so calm, it was a little unnerving.

"Holy fuck... You're my kid." Tony blurted out, causing Clint to snort. "Way to break the ice."

Pepper slapped him over the head again. Harry was quiet, not a word uttered before Vernon started waking up. "Honey!" Petunia screeched and helped the man sit up, grabbing some tissues and wiping away some of the blood.

Tony scoffed, not caring about the man he punched mere minuets ago, he was more concerned about his hand. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" Petunia screeched in pure rage, helping Vernon who was half paying attention. Tony smirked, "I'm Tony fucking Stark." He replied, causing Petunia to pale.

"You're short." Dudley called out, glaring at Tony and breathing hard, causing him to snort a little. Tony turned his attention towards the large child. "And you-" Pepper cut him off by slapping her hand on his mouth, preventing him to further dig his grave.

Once pepper removed her hand from Tony's mouth - who had tried licking it - she started talking with the Dursley's once Vernon was fully awake. Tony, Bruce and Clint turned their attention towards Harry, he didn't try hiding his face or neck. no point if they've already seen it. "You have a son!" Clint pointed out the obvious, trying his best to break the tension in the room. Tony deadpanned, "Really. what gave that away, Clint?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow, not missing how the small child smirked. “Uhm... Sir?" Harry whispered, causing everyone to turn to him. with a shuddering breath, harry gave Tony a small smile. "Thank you for Punching my uncle." Tony couldn't help but ruffle the child's hair with a grin, "Anytime kid." he noticed the flinch but didn't say anything

After the Dursley's signed off the custody contract and were given two million dollars. Bruce gathered a few medical supplies to fix some of the damage down to the younger child and bandaged Tony's hand. Once that was done, Clint, Tony and Harry went into the elevator. Pepper had to finish a few things before she could relax, and Bruce needed to clean his lab.

Throughout the elevator ride, Tony kept his hand on Harry's shoulder and talking to Clint about room arrangements. Harry wasn't really paying attention, mainly because he was too focused on today's events. he was no longer under the care of his Aunty and Uncle, He couldn’t steal the journal, and he was now living with his father, his real father. he had mixed emotions about this, but the more prominent emotion was relief, happiness and uncertainty.

When the elevator doors opened, Harry followed tony through the hallway with wide eyes. The kitchen, Lounge room and Dining room was larger than anything he has ever seen. Tony noted Steve's absence but didn't pay too much to it, instead of leading harry towards the bedrooms. "I don't know about you, but a nap sounds amazing!" Tony said, making sure to watch Harry’s reaction. Harry nodded a little whilst studying his surroundings.

"I know this is very rushed, Harry. And I do apologise, but Bruce insisted you rest." Tony explained, opening one for the doors. "Your room is directly across from mine."

Harry quietly walked into the room, gaping at size and style, it was amazing. the room was very Modern, with a cool undertone of blues and greys clashing together. Harry loved t, "I... I can’t accept this..." He whispered, looking at tony, only now noticing Clint was no longer around. Tony frowned, running a hand through his hair while studying the bedroom himself. "I insist. It's the least I can do.'

Tony cleared his throat, catching Harry's attention. he could feel the anxiety crawling through his chest but decided to take the bullet. "I know... I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. But... I intend to change that. I'm new to this whole 'father-son' relationship thing and I know it’s going to hard and very awkward for a while, but you need to know! that I'm not going to leave you. I intend to stay and fix everything that I have missed out in your life and be there to support you when you need it most. I don't want to be known as the shittest father known to mankind because of some miscommunication."

”Besides, my own father won that award with flying colours…” Tony whispered before moving on to the main topic.

"I just need to know. Are you willing to try and work this out with me? I know it’s very sudden to ask and we only just meet but I really... I really want to make sure that this is what you want, To better understand what to do next, I need to know. Are you ready to take the next step, are you ready to make a home.” Tony had paced around the room throughout his little episode, not caring how sweaty his hands are.

Harry stood wordlessly for a few minutes, trying his best to process everything that Tony had said. he wanted to try, he wanted Harry to try and he wants to make up for all that he’s missed. Harry couldn't help the few tears fall down his face. He wiped them away and sniffed, Tony had stopped his pacing and quickly averted his attention back to his Child. "O-Okay..." Harry whispered. the room became silent for a few brief seconds before Tony repeated what Harry had said. "Well..." Tony began, wiping his hands and backing out of the room in slow steps, "Get some rest, and I'll get you when dinners ready." Tony said, trying not to break eye contact while he ran his hand up and down the door, in a non-sexual manner if you must know.

Harry nodded and crawled into his bed, watching tony nod a few times and closing his door. Already having had enough with all these thoughts swimming around his mind. Harry laid on his back, placed his glasses next to him and fell asleep with one word going through his mind. home.


	2. Chapter 2.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudo, Comments, and the bookmarks yer beautiful humans! so far, I have 2 (two) votes for the Weasley twins and 1(one) vote for Blaise. Let me know who Harry should be with.  
> follow me on Tumblr: @meme-freak-120 and Twitter: @120freak

Unedited

Pepper was exhausted. she was stressed and exhausted after the whole Dursley situation AND a new member added to this unique family if one were to call it such. She honestly deserves a permanent vacation in the topical’s or somewhere expensive. Scratch that, anywhere but behind her desk would be fantastic. She's had little time to discuss with Tony and his plans for his son, nor has she had the time to get another cup of coffee and some sleep.

everything was fine. But, If Pepper was being one-hundred percent honest with herself, she would very much like to strangle Tony for this large amount of work -Stress- that she has to endure for young Harry. 

…Harry...

Pepper ran her fingers through her hair with a very loud yawn. Maybe, she’ll kill tony later. Maybe. Pepper decided to walk around her desk a few times before finishing off rescheduling meetings and finalizing the custody papers, ensuring that they will be safe from those who would more than happily steal and sell it for publicity. Everything was fine. On her third lap; if one called it that, her phone started ringing underneath a few pieces of paper that were scattered on her desk. Pepper rubbed her left eye while pushing the few pieces of paper. She looked at who exactly was contacting her and sighed when she read the name ‘Gucci Stark.’

”Pepper Potts.” She greeted, taking a seat and grabbing some blank paper and pen.

”Hey gorgeous, Do you still have that Custody forms and such?” Tony asked with slight panic, causing Pepper to raise an eyebrow.

She hummed in response, confirming her bosses question. Tony muttered an ‘okay, good.’ While running? She couldn’t quite tell based on the sound of rushing wind. “Tony. Is everything okay?” Pepper asked with clear concern when a loud bang was heard in the background. Instead of a reply, Tony swung the door open with a lot of force and nearly tripped over his feet. Pepper pocketed her phone and helped Tony take a seat on the plush leather chairs. miraculously, he was holding a glass of whiskey and didn’t spill a drop. “I’m a genius.! Tony Claimed with labored breath, downing his alcoholic substance like a tequila shot.

Pepper blanked at his statement. “Literally, everyone knows that, Tony.” She said flatly, ignoring her boss scoffing with an elegant hand wave. “As they should. But that’s not what I mean.” Tony said with a small devilish smirk, Pepper was probably going to regret asking this, “What do you mean?”

Tony stood up and circled Peppers desk with his phone in hand. “I’m so glad you asked Peps. I, Tony Stark have outsmarted myself, yet again.” He declared happily before swooping up the custody papers and skimming through a few paragraphs. “Do you remember a year or so ago, you demanded that I did some paperwork for a change while you went for a spa treatment?” He asked with a smile. Pepper slowly nodded her head, “Yes. You had 12 guests over that night and ‘Accidently’ broke a few chairs and a door. kinda hard to forget, and I don’t regret forcing you to do some work. Yet.” She replied, slightly glaring at Tony, knowing this is going to be troublesome and a huge head-fuck for her. Don’t need to bring up the unnecessary parts of that event, Peps. But yes, that day.” Tony said while taking a seat on the surprisingly comfortable leather chairs. “I remember writing up my own Custody paper agreement, thingy. And, I slipped a few things in there without your knowledge.” He said smugly, causing Pepper to slightly panic.

”What did you do?” she asked, voice cracking a little, causing Tony’s smile to widen ever so slightly. “Asking all the right questions, Gorgeous! I had decided to improve it better than the ones you had in stock. For Example.” He said, flipping through a few pages. “Ah! Here it is.” He cleared his throat and said "‘If one doesn’t read and re-read all details of the custody papers, then (He/She/They/Them/It) can fight me in the court of law, or an arena, for lack of knowledge and basic understanding in literature. reading something as simple and clearly important documents about Our child is not something to joke about, you incompetent pig. thus having read said papers could lead to serious consequences if filed for investigation.’” Tony was happy that he was able to insult the Dursley's. Even if they didn’t know about it. He flicked through a few more pages when looking for another paragraph he remembered writing… well, he remembered some of it. In his defense, he was drunk when writing this.

Pepper was speechless for a few reasons. 

1.) She didn’t do her job properly and failed to see what exactly he had written. She doesn’t even remember reading something about custody papers!

2.) Tony is a mad genius, that was true. But this. Pepper is beside herself.

3.) She has so many thoughts swimming through her mind about Tony's version of a custody paper. honesty, she could physically feel the stress clawing at her. she was going to have to change so much to avoid a lawsuit and possible jail time. 

4.) Did Tony have a boner??

she shook that thought out of her head when she already knew the answer, thanks to Tony trying and failing to be discreet about hiding it. Said man cleared his throat, “Wow, I must've been on some good shit when I wrote this.”

‘If the child has been in any sort of danger from (His/Her/Their/) family. I, Tony Stark has legal permission to drag the child’s family into the court of law and even get the police involved if I deem fit and necessary. If any form of money or transaction has been performed without a legal lawyer on the premises to confirm and explain full detail about the custody arrangements. they can be done for theft, human trafficking and any other crimes they have performed towards the child.’ Tony said, grabbing his phone and contacting a certain one-eyed man.

”When the fuck did you write this?! I’m eighty percent sure, maybe, that I didn’t tell you to write your own custody papers?” Pepper blurted out without a care who she was talking too. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed for a solid five seconds, Tony shrugged, “Yours sucked. I decided to make my own and improved it.” He said, the matter of factly while giving Pepper a teasing smile, only for her to throw a soft stress ball at him. “I’m mad at you. Yes, you did something that was going to be a head fuck. possibly the definition of stress! but, I’m glad you did write this… in a way. Still, you’re buying me a diamond necklace when this shit is over.” Pepper spoke while grabbing her pen.

Pepper was so SHOOKED, at both tony and the contents that have been written on the papers she clearly didn’t read. Without another word, Pepper blocked out her boss, ringing a few people and writing an email. Tony was both proud of Pepper and drunk him for thinking of something so brilliant, yet, stupid it might just possibly work.

Tony dumped the papers back on Pepper’s desk, earning a small wave in acknowledgment before leaving the room with an empty glass. Upon walking down, the hall; a statue of sorts laid littered across the floor with two cleaners putting up signs. Tony gave a small nod towards the pair and picked up his pace before rounding the corner in haste. Knowing that both the cleaners have no fear and would give him an earful about how reckless his actions were about the situation and to watch where he was going. Not like he cared about it, he didn’t even remember buying a statue, he did, however, care for his ears.

Tony knew that pepper would be stressing like mad when everything unfolded today. He simply hated putting his best friend/co-worker through this much stress for his carelessness, hence why he ran like an idiot after watching a certain sex tape that somebody had released. It was an old one and man, was it amazing. The only concerning part about this whole sex-tape was some of the kinks, like diapers… yeah, he was kinda glad he only stuck with a few people instead of meddling with some really weird shit. Alas, peanut butter, mayonnaise, and pickles will never be the same to him, especially seeing it all used and eaten afterward with mixed bodily fluids. Yeah, Tony is regretting watching it all again when he half-remembers vowing that he'll burn the tape. Tony cringed when he saw one of his water-bottle being used as a replacement to some sort of horse dildo… Funnily enough, that wasn't the fucked up.

Tony sighed while adjusting his clothing to hide his awkward boner in his tight-fitting jeans. Only then did tony remember the paperwork Pepper made him do the next day, hence the reasoning why as to he had to bring it up with pepper and that whole situation. He was both disgusted with himself that he remembered through some really kinky porn and proud? Yeah, he's not going to explain exactly how but whatever! He has more important stuff to do.

Ringing his phone again, he saw Bruce in his lab and gently tapped on the glass, trying his best not to scare him. Without looking up or stopping, he waved for Bruce to follow and entered the elevator. Bruce, with a cup of instant ramen in hand, speed walked and stood next to tony.

”What the fuck, Tony?!” a very pissed off voice growled on the other end of the phone, causing him to smile. “I’m fantastic! Thank you. How are you?” Tony replied whilst putting his phone on speaker and leaving the elevator. Nick Fury scoffed when Tony threw himself on the lounge next to Clint, who was eating a bowl of cereal.

”I need you to shut up for a minute-“ before Tony had the chance to finish his sentence, Nick decided to cut in and started a lecture. On what? Tony doesn't know since he muted the call and looked a both Bruce and Clint. “I might've just solved the issue about the Durley's and protecting Harry from them before they get any ideas on blackmailing and guilt trips.” Tony briefly explained, holding up his phone, as if saying ‘Hence why I'm ringing Nick.’

Clint scoffed, a small grin twitching at the corners of his lips. “In order to blackmail you, and even consider storming in here to guilt trip Harry. They would need an IQ over 5.” Clint said before drinking some of the leftover milk. Tony smirked as he un-muted the call, Fury was still lecturing him before muting the call again. “I-I-I placed a tracker in the, uh, suitcase and placed a few on- a few on the ground. I’m pretty sure, that they stepped on them.” Bruce said as he stirred the contents in the medium sized cup. 

Both Clint and Tony gave him confused looks, Tony raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth before Clint cut him off. “When the fuck did you do that?” he asked with a gassy burp. Bruce mumbled an ‘ew’ while smirking at the two men. “Well. Pepper asked me to do it with the suitcase before giving it to th-them. Naturally, when the ‘Big Guy’ was, um. Ya know. I had thrown a few, just a few, on the ground near them.” Bruce stammered. It's not his fault that he stutters and backtracks his words, the man is literally the walking embodiment of anxiety. It doesn’t help that he hasn’t slept in like 36 hours and his coffee consists of Ramen and 8 espresso shots. Yeah, he’s at that stage already and happy to drift into the void if it means not having to stress and be afraid of hurting those around him if he ever lost control. Still, he doesn’t do it too often in case something bad happens. Tony smiled and placed a hand on his knee, “You did good, Bruce.” Tony reassured the man, causing said man to slightly blush at the praise and tony being caring of him. “I suggest throwing that away before you die of coffee,” Clint called out as he started washing some dishes at the sink. It's not like Clint doesn’t care what Tony and Bruce do when it comes to them doing any sexual activities. Correction, IF they do any sexual activities, so long as it’s not in front of him, lounge room, kitchen, and his room. Not to mention, Harry would most likely be traumatized at seeing that when he’s only what? 6?

Tony un-muted the phone once again, hearing Nick coming to an end of his long-ass lecture. “Do I make myself clear?!” Nick asked, still pissed off. Man, this man knows how to hold a grudge. “Whatever you say, cupcake,” Tony replied, not moving his hand from Bruce’s knee. Nick’s breathing became slightly heavier, “Anyways. Now that you’ve finally finished having your tantrum. I have some news and -as much as I don’t want to ask- I need your help with a few things.” Tony said as he scratched his nose with his thumb. A few seconds of utter silence caused all three of their stomachs to slightly knot with anxiety.

”Firstly: fuck you.” Nick suddenly broke the silence in the room, causing the three men to release a breath they didn’t realize they were holding. “Secondly: you would never ask for help, even f you were on death's door. Don’t get used to it Stark, but I'm intrigued in what you have to say. I'll listen to your sob story. IF, you do something for me in return later.” Nick bargained with Tony with a voice that Clearly captures his displeasure in the situation he’s about to be dragged in. Tony agreed and gave him a half-assed explanation on the situation at hand. Clint had left to check on Harry and make inquiries throughout the private quarters for anything out of the ordinary. You can’t always trust those journalists that managed to bed stark.

"-And Peps is contacting a few of her people about what’s happened and some other things that I’ve already discussed. Thanks for coming to my Ted talk.” Tony finished his rant and half-assed story, missing a few details to avoid any more lectures from the one-eyed man. Bruce drank the rest of his ramen and started to slightly shake on the spot. Tony gave him a concerned look when Bruce started to trace a few lines on Tony’s hand, who just know remembers was still there. He made little to no effort in moving it.

Bruce had some dirty thoughts running through his mind, not to mention a warmth filling his whole body when he touched Tony's hand. oh no, he was thinking about butstuff.

Nick was once again, silent. Tony found it a little annoying at this but, who was he to stop someone doing something slightly dramatic -Intimidating- occasionally to prove a point. And that point is, Tony was tired of Nick’s antics and would be more than happy to hang up right now if it wasn’t for a certain green-eyed child.

”Alright. I’ll ring Pepper and a few of my men to help you. And, make sure not a word gets out to the public, seeing as you and the Avengers are always one for gossip.” Nick answered, the sound of a soft thud could be heard from his side of the phone, which was slightly concerning for Bruce, for what reason, Tony has no clue.

”The place is secure, and Harry’s dead-“

”-WHAT!” both Bruce and Tony screamed as they both suddenly jumped to their feet.

-to the world. Harry’s dead to the world. He’s sound asleep and safe.” Clint deadpanned at the two men while grabbing a glass of water. “Settle down mother hens. The kid was exhausted and deserves some rest before the pair of you wake him up.” Clint said flatly while giving both men a pointed look, daring them to make any more loud noises and wake up Harry.

Bruce and Tony sat down, trying to cam their racing hearts. Bruce tried but failed, seeing as he was on a buzz from those shots of espresso. Since when did Tony have a pet flamingo?

”Idiots.” Nick said before hanging up, a clear indication he had enough and the conversation was over. Clint finished his water and grabbed his bow off the counter. “I'm gonna do some training. Call me if anything happens.” Clint waved before disappearing out of site. Tony looked at Bruce and noticed he was absolutely buzzing with energy. As Tony went to stretch, he remembered that an unattended boner decided to start throbbing, reminding him that he still needed to take care of the situation. Bruce saw the dent in Tony’s pants and blushed fifty shades of red. With a devilish smirk, Tony stood up and made his way towards Bruce with his charming smile.

”o-oh shit…” Bruce whispered.

______ P E R I S H______

Some distant thumping could be heard from the other end of the house, and Harry wished it would stop soon. It also didn’t help that some low growling and moans traveled through the air AND it was almost pitch black. Its official, his first day/night of finally having some normalcy and a happy life is going to end very quickly. Said child tossed and turned in a half-sleep state while desperately forcing his eyes to stay shut, he didn’t want to see anything scary, especially a man with a chainsaw, or even worse.

A loud groan resonated throughout the halls, causing the small child to pull the blanket over his head, hoping the monster or whatever the hell it was to bypass him and just think that a pile of clothes was hidden under the blanket. It’s like any great person would think in this situation, ‘if they can’t see me, then they can’t hurt me.’ Harry was sticking to this rule for as long as possible, mainly because it worked at his uncle's. Hang on. Ex-uncle? Harry wasn’t sure what to think of his Aunty and Uncle anymore, but he did know for a fact that was family, but they aren’t family. You know?

Harry heard some creaking and other random noises that he was unfamiliar with, it sounded like something was slicing through the air, followed by smacking? Whatever it was, when he heard his father’s name being called out, he didn’t care about his own well-being and left his bed in a slight panic, blanket still wrapped around his small frame. Desperately ignoring the sharp pain’s he felt, Harry, readied himself with a breathing technique that Bruce had taught him earlier and opened his door very slowly. Harry peered through the small crack, scanning the hallway in case something came running at him. His thoughts were cut off when he could hear the panting and moaning again.

Harry’s throat was a little dry, not to mention hungry. He threw those thoughts away when he started thinking off those restaurants and fast-food places that he’d seen earlier when he heard his father curse. With small and gentle steps, Harry walked down the hall, away from the room that was now his, and his father’s room. Harry thought it was weird that Tony would be in someone else’s room. “Harder, Tony!~” someone begged/screamed when Harry started getting closer towards the source of all this racket. Without a second thought, Harry grabbed the doorknob and slammed it open.

”Don’-“ Harry began but quickly lost his voice when he saw it. His eyeballs were as wide as saucers as he stared at, not only, his father and Bruce. Naked. The two other men continued their actions for a few seconds, tony thrusting himself while Bruce rode him with a collar and leash attached. Tony was stunned, while Bruce panted very heavily before averting his attention towards that sudden cool breeze. Harry didn’t know what to do, in all their glory, Harry had caught his father and Bruce with their pants down. Literally! ‘think of something!’ the small voice practically begged Harry, who was watching both Bruce and Tony trying to cover themselves and send him worried looks. Bruce slowly climbed off Tony and moaned very loudly. He tried his best to muffle it but Harry’s widen even further at the noise. He didn’t know what to think or say. His mind was blank until that one thought crossed his mind from earlier, when he was innocent.

”I want Wendy’s!” Harry suddenly blurted out.

Both men were frozen at what he had just exclaimed before Tony started laughing. Bruce tried to get dress while avoiding all eye-contact with Harry. “G-Give us a – give us a few minutes,” Bruce begged a little hoarsely while Tony finally covered himself with the blanket and gave his son a Cheshire grin. Bruce threw a t-shirt at Tony before he corrupted his son any further. Admittedly, he would need to seriously make it up with Harry in some way and explain what had happened.

Harry nodded slowly, grabbing his blanket and leaving the room, making sure to close the door behind him. Making his way towards the lounge-room and fell face first on the couch, not caring about his injuries and glasses as he welcomed the weird pillows that decorated the room. Harry tried his very best to block the images, literally anything. But when he started straining a little they had suddenly disappeared. Yes, he could still “sense” them in the back of his mind, but how he did it, he has no bloody clue. Instead, his mind was filled with puppies and kittens he has seen throughout his life. Even the little kitten he had as a pet once. Keyword: had.

He was only six years old when he found the small creature, left for dead by their mother. Harry had heard about the mother disowning a kitten or two, he didn’t know why. So, when he saw the little ginger cat with yellow eyes, hiding underneath his aunt Petunia’s rose bush, shivering. Harry had decided in those few seconds that he would help the small creature in any way possible. A few days had passed when he gave the little ginger cat one of his cousins oversized shirt, half of his food -which wasn’t very much to begin with- and a small bowl of water from the garden hose. He hadn’t expected the little kitten to stay and even “help” him garden. Harry had found the company quiet enjoyable, and a nice change from his ‘family’s’ treatment. But, like most things that Harry owned, -again. Not very much- would either be destroyed or taken away as punishment. But Harry couldn’t get rid of the small creature, even if he wanted too. Which led him to the very next day. Harry was weeding while the little kitten, formally known as Garfield -The cat reminded him of the animated cat that he saw for a few brief seconds while fluffing up the cushions of the couch,- was busy playing with the dirt and chasing a cricket he had discovered, and most likely going to eat. Harry didn’t mind and continued with his work, trying his best to ignore the kitten meowing and growling behind him after every thud. Aunt Petunia decided that in the exact moment the small kitten was flicking dirt towards the door, that she would call her nephew and get him to start making lunch. He had to miss school because of his cousin claiming he had cheated on a test. this was one of his punishments.

Said women screeched and wailed as her dress had small flecks of mud and grass. When she ran back inside, Harry panicked and tried to hid the kitten before his aunty did something stupid, like, ring a certain whale. At the thought of him, Harry’s breathing was uneven and fast paced when he placed the kitten among the neighbor's bushes. “Stay here and hide,” Harry whispered before running back to the garden and doing his chores again, glancing at the area the small kitten was hiding.

A few hours had passed since Harry hid the small kitten, and he was grateful he did. His aunty had contacted uncle Vernon and explained what their freakish nephew had made the feline attack her and ruin her brand-new dress. Harry hated this, he hated the punishments and hated what his ‘family’ used to do and say to anyone that would listen. He hated them, and he hates himself the most, for not understanding why everyone hates him and why he's so different to everybody else he had met. He was nothing but a screw-up, abnormal and a Freak. he hated that word the most.

when his uncle did return home, it had only taken him fifteen minuets to find the kitten hiding the bushes. Harry peered around the door to see Garfield clawing and scratching at his uncle's wrist. The last thing he had seen was his uncle snapping one of the animals' legs before Petunia slammed the door and forced him to finish making dinner. His cat screeched and howled before it suddenly stopped altogether. Harry had hoped and wished so much that his little kitten was okay, that somebody who had enough common sense and brains to see what was happening. Of course, it doesn’t work like that when it came to his uncle. A few minuets passed by before Vernon returned inside, suspiciously clean and ringing the pound to report ‘roadkill’ near his house. that was the day he had truly learned how vile and evil his ‘family’ was. That was the day he had gotten a broken jaw and starved for nearly nine days straight. Harry had soon learned to just shut up and do his chores. Of course, he’d say something under his breath or make a sarcastic remark without even thinking and receive a punishment. Especially if he was being honest, those were always the worst.

Harry had finally pulled himself away from the couch and slid onto the floor and crossed his legs. For some reason, he still hates himself for everything that has ever been said, nothing could change that. But catching his Father having sex with one of the first few people that actually cared about him, harry was a little conflicted on what to say and do next.

While Harry started going deeper into his mind with different avenues to take and how to tread lightly about the subject, Bruce and Tony walked into the room. Tony slapped Bruce’s ass before walking towards the fridge and grabbing three red-bulls. Bruce blushed deeply before gently taking a seat across from Harry. When the child didn’t bother moving to acknowledge the adults in the room, Bruce cleared his throat. Nothing. Tony threw himself onto the couch and placed two drinks on the coffee table. Harry jumped and hissed when his ribs started to hurt.

”You okay?” Tony asked his kid before drinking the energy drink. Harry nodded numbly and reached for one of the cans, Bruce wasn’t going to touch his until he’s had some sleep. “I-I-I’m sorry!” Harry apologised with slightly red cheeks. Tony raised an eyebrow, “What for?” he asked curiously while sliding onto the ground and taking a seat next to Harry. Bruce followed suit, placing a pillow on the ground and taking a seat. Tony threw him a smirk before averting his attention back towards Harry.

Harry didn’t know if his father was being serious, asking a rhetorical question or generally caring enough to ask. “For, You know! Barging into your room!” Harry shouted a little, tears threatening to spill as he tried to desperately cover his face. He didn’t need them to see how weak he was, he doesn’t want them to know how vulnerable they make him with his emotions, seeing as he doesn’t know them very well and doesn’t know how to act around them other than to be cautious. Tony slid in front of Harry and slowly pulled his hands away, “Hey, its okay.” Tony whispered, finally prying Harry’s hands away from his face. “There’s my beautiful boy,” Tony smiled while wiping a few tears away from his child's face. Bruce started rubbing Harrys back and tucking a few strands of hair behind his ears, humming and trying his best to be supportive.

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at his the scene in front of him. “Look! My boy is smiling.” Tony said with a small smile and cupped Harry's face, making Harry look into his eyes. “It's not your fault, Harry. It was bound to happen.” Tony tried to explain while a shrug of his shoulders. “The sex I mean, I didn’t intend on you walking in and exclaiming you wanting Wendy's. But the sex was bound to happen.” Tony teased while gently squeezing his child's cheeks because damn are these cheeks squishy and soft!

Bruce’s humming became slightly louder when he hit tony over the head with a pillow, who in turn didn’t bother dodging. Harry softly laughed at their antics while Bruce cleared his throat, “I-I want to apologise, for what you had to see, Harry.” Bruce said with slightly red ears and awkwardly hugging Harry’s side in order not to hurt him, not to mention the reason why they’re in this situation, to begin with. Harry had only known the man for a very short period of times, but, deep within he knew that Bruce was being genuine and an overall nice guy. With a wince, Harry patted Bruce’s arm and slowly nodded with Tony’s hands still cupping his face and gently stroking his cheeks. It was crazy! Harry has only known these people for less than 24 hours and already, he felt much more comfortable and safe around them then he did throughout his whole life. Harry has always had trust issues with everyone since he could remember. But, for some odd reason, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Pepper and even that lady at the front desk had this warm aura that Harry was somehow able to sense. Now, he’s no genius, but even he knew something was going on with his body and all those ‘accidents’ that’s happened throughout most of his life. And yet, he didn’t care about that right now, he was content on just sitting with his father and… Harry has no idea what to call because now, but he knew that this little meeting cannot last forever. He wants his Wendy’s and soon.

Harry forgave Bruce and reassured his father that this won't mentally scar him for the rest of his life, Tony wasn’t completely convinced but agreed to leave it, for now. And as promised, Tony called Happy and decided to go to Wendy’s. “Harry, this is Happy. Happy, my son.” Tony vaguely introduced the two before kicking his legs up on the dashboard, Happy pushed them off and gave the child a very small smile, it kinda looked like a frown if Harry was being honest. “its an honor to meet you, Harry.” Happy said, ignoring the glare from Tony as Bruce slid into the seat gently next to harry, Both Happy and Bruce greeted each other before the car was moving. “By the way, Happy. You’re gonna need to sign another contact sometime tomorrow.” Tony said vaguely with a lazy hand-wave, only to receive a ‘yes, sir,’ from Happy.

Tony decided to buy everyone Wendy’s, including Happy, who didn’t bother asking and just agreed. He’d learned pretty early on with his job that whatever Tony Stark did or said, he wouldn’t question it and just agreed to do whatever was needed to get the job done. Even going on a Wendy's run with Tony’s kid, he was pretty much numb to most of his bosses shit and the most random request. For example, he had bought over two thousand rubber ducks for ‘science’. Turns out, Tony bought them to piss of Natasha. And boy, did it work within three hours. Let's just say, he had to redecorate his room since they were literally super glued to his ceiling

Harry had decided to talk with Bruce after failing to get more than a few words from Happy. Turns out, Bruce could turn into an angry green man when stressed too much or angry. Harry didn’t believe it at first until tony practically shoved the phone in Harrys face with slight excitement and disbelief. Yes, Harry has heard of the Avengers before, but never had he really learned much about them, not even who they were since Vernon banned it from the household, saying ‘they're a bunch of good for nothing freaks!’ whenever it was brought up in the news or magazines Petunia reads with her small group of friends. Harry didn't really process how exactly he left the car, entered the elevator and sat on the couch until he had finished watching his fifth video.

”Holy shit…” Harry muttered to himself when he finally turned the phone off and stared at his father flicking through some channels and Bruce snuggling up to him, Harry was resting against his father's chest. With a gentle tap on the cheek, Bruce muttered ‘language’ before Tony chuckled to himself. “Since when did you care?” He asked Bruce while grabbing his phone and showing Harry some articles he had saved that better explained who they were and the little information about their pasts. Bruce gave him a pointed look, “Since Harry became a part of this… family?” Bruce questioned with a slightly raised brow. He was just as confused about what the Avengers were exactly. Tony nodded in agreement with a small hum, turning his attention towards his son. “Hey, kiddo.” Tony started, causing the green-eyed child to stop reading the article and slowly adjust his attention towards his father’s face, “You okay with Bruce and I… being… intimate?” Tony asked, shifting his attention towards Bruce for a split second to see him raising an eyebrow.

Harry honestly didn’t see anything wrong with this. He was supportive of his father's decision, and if he wanted to be with Bruce then who was he to oppose his father's needs and wishes. Besides, he doesn’t want to upset either of them men, especially when they’ve been this kind and supportive to him, in their own odd ways. Harry gave them a smile, a little strained due to the pain but a smile nonetheless. “I don’t mind,” Harry said, returning his attention back to the phone and continuing to read the articles.

Tony will admit, he didn’t know what to expect when he asked Harry that question. Tony knew there was always some sort of connection between him and Bruce, he was just too afraid to be committed and the responsibilities along with it. Bruce had his doubts as well, he wanted to make sure Tony was serious about this and not just another one of his flings. Bruce wanted to be sure that this is what they both wanted, that this was going to work no matter what, which concluded that Bruce will wait for Tony as long as it takes. This agreement was made nearly a year ago without the others knowing.

Of course, today was a surprise when Bruce practically begged for Tony to bed him, they both knew that once it was done, there was no going back. So, Tony fucked Bruce like he was desperate to prove that he wanted and needed this in his life and that his feelings were sincere for the male. That he needed Bruce in his life. it was amazing until a certain child decided to walk in with slight fear, bless the child’s soul. His intentions were in the right place, just wrong timing and situation was all. So, hearing Harry approval about the two was he relief. Tony was going to spoil his kid like crazy and go on a huge shopping spree when he had the time off. he'll only do that as soon as Harry was healed from all those injuries and snuck away from Pepper's wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to personally thank everyone in the comments section but I don't have the time with Christmas shopping and Going to a few friends 18th b'day parties. I apologise but I wish you all have a great day!~

**Author's Note:**

> alright, I wanna know what you guys think; whos gonna do the frick frack with the boi who lived? should he be paired or nah?  
> btw, I'm kinda incorporating my first experience and how awkward it was with my Dad. I kinda wished he had tried to be more active instead of hiding the whole time, we didn't really talk much. It's still pretty weird now and it isn't the best but I'm going to make it happier and much better for this fic. it's not going to be the exact same but like, very similar, just different if that makes sense.


End file.
